


Accepting Aliens

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Action, Aliens, Gen, Government, Military Training, Minor Violence, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: Emily Haven is an alien that helps out anyone with superpowers. However, it wasn't always easy.





	Accepting Aliens

It is the morning of November 5th, 2019. I am currently waiting to walk onstage at a junior high school in Vancouver, BC, to teach students about extraterrestrial rights. It’s been exactly one year since the Alien Rights Bill was passed. Looking out a window with my caramel colored orbs, I notice the trees have lost all their leaves which have crumpled on the ground. “Our speaker today is an alien that helps other gifted individuals fit in, and she has come to share her story. Everyone please welcome, Miss Emily Haven!” the principal announces. After hearing my name called I walk onto the stage, greet everyone, and begin speaking.

“Hello everyone, as you were just told my name is Emily Haven. I am here to tell you about what happened in my life that led to diverse people including extraterrestrials living together,” while I talk everything comes back to me as a memory.

In 2006, when I was seven, my planet, Xenon, was dying because our people had been trying to harvest noble gasses from the core. My parents sent me on a pod that was designated for Mars where I would have the green martians help train me to use my abilities. However, just before reaching Mars a boulder came hurtling towards my ship and threw me off course to Earth.

My pod crashed in the Pacific Ocean and I was found by the government. They took me in as well as educated me to harness my super senses, but it never felt like a home. My childhood was taken away from me when they signed me up for the YTO (Youth Training Organization). I was whisked away to a plain government facility where I was forced to wear a black jumpsuit along with my long dirty blonde being tied back. The room I was given had bright white walls that were in contrast to the clothes we were wearing, I could only assume they were so that everyone could be seen at all times. There was a slim bed in the corner with dull grey sheets and a cracked desk right beside it that contained a rulebook, Pj’s, another jumpsuit, and a notebook including a pen. The facility was split up with girls on one side along with boys on the other, the bathrooms were the same way. After a couple hours of reading the rules Commander Thomson, a dark skinned woman with green eyes in thick rough army clothing, came in and told me when meal times were as well as when my training would begin. 

Ten years later, when I turned eighteen, I came across a particularly intense situation. I was going to the dining hall for lunch, when I encountered three teenagers my age, one girl along with two boys were verbally assaulting a small girl with short curly brown hair. She looked about eleven and had chocolate brown eyes not unlike my own. “Your alien family should have never come to this planet. Your parents died because they were stupid extraterrestrial scum!” The muscular boys who seemed to be following the tall blonde seemed to be sneering at the little girl.

“Hey, back off!” I proclaimed causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

“What are you going to do, you can’t use your powers and I’m clearly stronger?” the female asked with much cheek as I glanced down at the metal band around my ankle that prevented me from applying my abilities to this situation. I knew who I was dealing with now, the blonde hair, blue eyes, as well as over dramatic sass. Her name was Laurel Cook, rumour had it she lost her home in an alien invasion and has disliked them since.

“You’re one to talk Cook, last I remember, I was stronger than you in a baking competition,” I remarked, including a smirk because her face became as red as a tomato.

“No one insults me, boys get her!” she barked out. I glared at Laurel’s Lackeys and they backed off, I liked to think it was because of me but seconds later Commander Thomson showed up, and asked Laurel to go to her office. When they were gone the little girl smiled at me showing her gratitude.

“Thank you, my name is Hope Johnson and I come from a planet called Thesus. We have telepathic abilities such as moving objects with our thoughts, and reading others’ minds,” she explained.

“I come from Xenon and have super senses. However, my name is Emily Haven, I was glad to help,” I added. Me as well as Hope became tremendous friends and would hang out whenever we were free, the YTO even made arrangements for us to be roommates. She was like a little sister to me and I would protect her like one. Eventually, she told me that her family were inter-galactic geologists, so they came to earth to study it’s minerals, but her parents were shot and killed. She explained that the government brought her to the YTO like they did me.

It was almost July which meant it was time for the field tests. In late June of the year you turn eighteen you are required to do a field test to see if you are ready to join the military including fighting for Canada. I was prepared for my assessment and strongly felt I was going to pass. The only problem would be that I had promised to give Hope a childhood outside of the government and I wouldn’t be able to do that if I was away from her. My field test was made up of three things. First, I would have to take a literal exam on battle strategies so the military knows I can handle myself in any situation. Next I would need to show how I can withstand any environment in order to show that I am prepared to go on missions in any conditions. Lastly, I would need to display my close combat skills by defeating a handpicked opponent with no weapons or special talents. I passed the exam as well as environmental survival no problem and I was finally going to get into some action.

My partner had dark black hair, fair skin, along with green eyes, she wore a sleek black coat as well as skin tight leggings. On her outfit there was a rectangular badge that held the name Isabella Rickjaw. The inspectors motioned for the fight to begin, so I got into a defensive stance swinging my arms in front of me and crouched. This position would allow me to quickly dodge each attack from my opponent. Rickjaw threw a punch to my face which I quickly dodged and countered with a jab to the stomach. I took advantage of the fact that she was temporarily winded by hitting her in the face causing her to sway a bit. Rickjaw attempted to uppercut me but I ducked swipping her legs out from under herself and she fell backwards on the floor. It was at this moment that things started to go haywire, Laurel had stolen a remote and turned off the power dampening anklet around my leg. The guards noticed it wasn’t powered and assumed that I cheated, then I was given a failing grade by Commander Thomson along with being told I would have to wait until next year to try again. I went to the common room by the girls’ dormitories (cells) and turned on the news ‘Anti-alien Protests at Large,’ ‘Are Aliens Menaces,’ ‘Aliens Being Attacked Worldwide.’ After seeing these headlines I switched off the television and left for my room.

As I turned down the hallway that serves as a shortcut to the sleeping quarters I noticed one of the broom closets was left open. This was suspicious because the janitors usually left them locked at all times, so I went to investigate. When I entered the room I noticed a bloodied figure leaning against a shelf, drawing nearer. I saw it was Hope and immediately ran to her side placing two bare fingers on her cold neck to feel her pulse. It was faint but still beating. The young girl had multiple bruises on her body, shallow cuts littering her arms, including a deep puncture wound in her calf that was bleeding out rapidly. After assessing the damage, I picked her up and rushed through the corridors looking for anyone while screaming. ‘Someone help please! Help!’ I rushed into the dining hall as it was time for dinner therefore I should be able to find someone. When I entered every eye in the room turned to stare at the limp, bleeding, and comatose girl in my arms.

“Take Agent Johnson to the medbay, now!” shouted Commander Thomson.

“Right away ma’am,” a young cadet answered. Several people tried grabbing Hope from me, but I swerved and took her myself to the medbay. I laid Hope down on the medical bed while stroking her hair with my gentle hands, waiting for her to awaken. Without thinking, doctors instantly started applying bandages to her wounds. Medical professionals talked away in my ear, but I didn’t listen, instead I was focused on who did this to my little friend.

Hope remained in an unconscious state for days and I laid by her side unless I was forced to leave. Suddenly, the curly haired brunette’s eyes began to flutter open. In a few moments I was hugging her along with telling her to never do that again. A few moments later Commander Thomson rushed in with a few other agents.

“Who did this to you?” she asked Hope.

“I-It was Lau-Laurel Comm-ander,” Hope explained, “she said she was going to start a revolution against outsiders.”

“I’ve just about had it with that girl,” the Commander ground out, “I want every computer tracking her. Let me know when you find Laurel and I will get a task force ready.”

“On it,” a male agent responded. Commander Thomson turned to me “Once we find Agent Cook I will turn off your power dampening anklet, as well as you will have the chance to take her on yourself. However, you must win because if you fail she will kill you and I can’t let that happen.” I wondered why the Commander was allowing me to go, as I had failed my field test, but then I remembered how worried she was when Hope was attacked. She most likely viewed Hope as a daughter, and assumed that I was the only one who could take her down.

“I will try my hardest to win ma’am,” I declared with a salute. Hope tried to sit up grunting, but I pushed her back down. “You need to relax in order to heal!” I scolded.

“I need to help you,” the younger girl whined.

“No, you need to rest, that’s an order!” Commander Thomson stated. Eventually, Hope fell asleep allowing me to get back to business.

A few days later, the radio started flickering as an incoming signal came in. “Attention ladies and gentlemen, my name is Laurel Cook. I am sending this message to you in order to take earth back from the extraterrestrial invaders as they have interfered with our lives. Aliens have taken our jobs, houses, and money. It is time to strike back and show them that they don’t belong on our precious planet. We need to rise up and-”

“You, intercept the signal!” Commander Thomson announced while pointing to a nearby agent who began to type away on a computer.

“She’s at Queen Elizabeth Park ma’am. Who shall proceed?” the young cadet questioned.

“Agents Haven, Qwan, and Danvers will be accompanied by me, nobody else can follow for their own safety,” Commander Thomson then unlocked the power dampening cuff I was wearing with the key she carried in her front pocket.

“What about me?” Hope added.

“You must stay here for your own safety,” I responded. Qwan, Danvers, Thomson, and I hopped in one of the government’s numerous helicopters in order to stop Laurel. Once we landed, we lightly sprinted to the back of the park including hiding behind the trees that are planted around the premises. The Commander gave hand signals that meant for me to stay behind during the time in which the others would sneak up behind Cook. I was the secret weapon for if anything went wrong and backup was needed. Agent Qwan as well as Agent Danvers flanked the rogue operative on either side while Commander Thomson went from the backside. Suddenly, Laurel turned around, threw a grenade, and hit them with a few punches before the entire team was unconscious.

“I know you’re there, alien mutt,” she snarled, turning towards me, so I came out from behind my bush glaring at her.

“How did you know?” I asked trying to stall for time. Laurel pulled out a small, black circular device that was flashing red light, and held it in front of her face.

“This is an extraterrestrial detector, it flashes red whenever there’s an alien nearby. That as well as the fact that you’re not very good at being sneaky,” the blonde smirked.

“So…, do you want to fight?”

“Yes, to kill you!” Laurel viciously smiled. Instantly, a dozen people began surrounding me. I began to run, desperately trying to get away from the xenophobic humans, but I quickly found there was no escape. I used my reflexes to dodge an attack that was aimed at my face, along with using my enhanced speed to swerve around everyone’s attacks. My increased strength allowed me to knock some of the members down. Nonetheless I was quickly overpowered as two bulky men grabbed my arms and forced me to stay in a kneeling position. Laurel punched me in the gut, and I groaned as I bent over gasping for air. She grabbed my chin, forcing me to gaze at her dark blue eyes.

“What did you think of my little attack on Hope? Is she still alive?” Laurel cackled. I rushed forward growling, but I was pushed back by the men holding my arms. “Judging by your reaction she must be holding on. However, aliens have no place in this world as they will soon be gone when the humans attack to gain their earth back.”

“In fact, she’s right here, and you’re wrong. Right now, as we speak, footage of gifted beings saving innocent lives is being aired. People are seeing that we are not menaces,” Hope said stepping into view. Laurel’s mouth gaped open in shock, she had been too busy with me to notice my little friend. Hope used her telekinesis to fling the angry people holding me away, and she used her telepathy to wake up the other members of my team. Hope then dropped to her knees from overexertion during the past events. I held onto her for support as we journeyed back to the helicopter.

“How did you get here?” I questioned.

“I may or may not have tricked one of the medical staff into bringing me here,” Hope explained winking at me. I laughed, knowing she used her powers to make one of the other agents bring her. The memory vanished and I realised I had been sharing my history the whole time.

I decided to wrap it up with, “The YTO brought Laurel into custody for questioning where she revealed that no one else was involved with her actions. She was later arrested, so she couldn’t harm anyone again. In fact, to this day she remains locked away in Alcatraz prison. Extraterrestrial hate groups will always be out there, but even they can learn to trust gifted individuals. “

“To end us off I would like to announce that last year on this day the Alien Rights Bill was passed thanks to everyone who supported diversity with other life forms,” I finish my story and look at my watch. It is blinking orange which means I am to meet another gifted recruit for the YTO. “My time is up but I would love to thank everyone for waiting patiently. You can find flyers about the Alien Rights Bill just outside your gym,” I declared. The school’s principal came over asking the students to give me a round of applause. I then left the school in an armoured vehicle to meet the newest YTO recruit.


End file.
